Peace
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Contains some parts of Final Fantasy Crisis Core. Zack X Aerith history. Characters belongs to Square enix, they're not mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Peace

**Peace  
Chapter 1:  
****Finding peace. **_(Contains some Final fantasy crisis core spoilers, you've been warned!)_**  
**He peered up at the blue sky over him, while the woman next to him glanced at the flowers in front of her. Aerith enjoyed her lilies; they meant the world to her. That had Zack sure experienced, he still remembered the day when he had almost stepped on her flowers, and Aerith had told her that normal people would be more careful around the flowers. But he wasn't normal, for sure.

It seemed like Aerith liked this peaceful slum church, and she took good care of the flowers. The pink dressed woman had always felt something special for Zack, and even though he was a lot away from her, on missions, she still loved him as much as she would've done if he was around her all the time.

And then again, she wrote letters to him, so that gave her a feeling that she was closer to where he was than usual. Sometimes it felt like he hadn't been gone at all, and sometimes it felt like it took years for him to return to her, but she didn't complain. But her friend had been unusual quiet to day, and it wasn't like him at all.

"Something wrong?" she wondered and looked at him worried; he lifted his head and met her gazing eyes. He shook his head and tried to smile, but still there was something that did bother him. She could sense it, but she wouldn't start arguing with him, if he wouldn't tell her, then there was nothing to worry about at all. At least it seemed like there was no reason to worry.

"how's you day so far?" she wondered again, and Zack looked at her with curious eyes. He had spent most of his time so far in his own world, thinking, and nearly heard Aerith's low question. Zack raised a eyebrow, but had still his famous smile on his face.

"My day so far? Hmm…" he thought over it, nothing special had happened today so far… it was just a few hours since he had left his warm, cozy bed. He had hoped for 5 more hours, but Angeal had decided that it was time to get up.

"hey… hasn't something special happened?" Aerith wondered and smiled, Zack gazed at heaven again, she was right, noting special had happened today. It was a day like all the others, Genesis would spend his time reading Loveless, and the others would do what interested them. It was the same thing everyday, and Aerith did what interested her, she worked with her flowers. And prepared to sell them later.

"Nah, nothing special, it's the same as the other days…" he mumbled and smiled to Aerith. "How's your day been so far?" a huge grin covered her face as she heard his question. She hadn't thought he would ask her. The woman with the brown braid smiled and thought over it as well.

"I don't think something special has happened yet… pretty normal day for me too today, but I do have a feeling that something great is going to happen." Zack looked curiously at the female in front of the lilies and smiled. Something special, what did she mean?

"Something special, huh? Like what?" he wondered, and her grin widened. The woman nodded, and the dark haired man looked at her with an interested shine in his eyes.

"Just something special, I don't know yet, but I sense that there's something." Aerith smiled and looked up at the sky. It didn't really make sense to Zack, he didn't feel like there was something special coming up, but didn't bother to ask her anymore about it. His mako enchanted eyes looked up at the sky too, and saw the clouds that floated over them.

"Something special, huh?" he wondered and crossed his arms, but he mumbled low so Aerith didn't hear him. His eyes still peering up at the clouds.

"I did have a weird dream yesterday… but I don't think you want to know what happened… it was just a nightmare anyway" her green eyes glanced into his mako enchanted, and he looked curiously at her.

"oh come on, tell me!" he grinned and placed his hands on his hips. But she looked away and didn't look into his eyes again for awhile.

"You don't want to know anything about it!" Aerith shook her head, but he had no plans about giving up that easily.

"Please…" he begged, and she sighed.

"I dreamt that someone close to you was going to die…" her green eyes finally met his mako coloured again, and Zack bit his lower lip.

"Who?" he wondered, but she waved her hand like there was nothing to worry about.

"it dosen't matter, it was just a dream, right?"

_Authors__ note:  
To be continued-  
Characters belongs to Square Enix; this story might include some Final Fantasy spoilers.  
Characters (C) Square Enix._


	2. Chapter 2

Peace

**Peace  
Chapter 2:  
Flower Girl**  
Zack sighed as he thought of which date it was at the moment. 6th February and tomorrow would be Aerith's birthday. His mako enchanted eyes looked at her flowers before he raised himself up and walked towards the church entrance. The brown haired girl looked concerned after him, and crossed her arms.

"I'm just going to search for something…" Zack muttered before he leaved, and walked in the streets of Midgar. The dark haired man had plans about talking to Angeal, since he had no clues of what a girl wanted for her birthday, and especially not Aerith. If he asked her what she wanted for her birthday, she would shake her head and tell him that she had everything that she wanted, but he seriously doubted that, it had to be something nice he could give her.

Aerith was 17, turned 18, and then the dolls wasn't one of the options anymore. And giving flowers to a girl hat sold flowers would be a little cliché, even though Aerith loved lovers, and it was one of her biggest interests. But it was hard to know if Aerith loved him or not, since she didn't express her feelings openly like the other girls he had met had done. And she meant that dating was a bad thing, like a sin or something.

And then it was Valentine's Day, 14th February. He knew that Yuffie was going to spend her time together with Vincent, since his last name was Valentine, something she had talked about for hours for a few days ago. But Aerith was difficult to buy something for, and then again, she was lucky that was going to get two presents in the same month. The dark haired man had planned to ask a other girl about what he could buy for her, but Yuffie had been too spunky, and hadn't given him the answers that he had been searching for. And Tifa was busy with finding a gift for Cloud, and he knew that she was struggling as much as he was since Cloud was a silent type. Nor could he ask the girl herself what she wanted, because then she would get suspicious.

Maybe he should just stick to chocolate, or bracelets, because Aerith wasn't the type of girl who had her whole face covered in make up, in fact he had never ever seen her with a lot of make up before, so it was definitely a more normal gift, like a normal boyfriend would have done. God, he hated shopping, he had no clue how the ladies survived. The sales, (the sales was terrible, too much people at on place) the stress, the pressure, the yelling, the constant lines and the chaos. Shopping was nothing for him, nothing at all. He had met a few chicks at a sale that had a high blood pressure. A few slaps on his cheek from something he looked at as wild animals than a normal, sweet shopping girl. In fact his cheeks were still burning after the slaps. He also was aware of that he was unusual late for getting a gift for his own girlfriend, nor like it mattered. And he couldn't exactly slap those cute shopping girls back, because slapping girls was a bad thing.  
he sighed as he went inside a new store, aware that he wouldn't find a gift here either.  
_  
__Authors note:  
Short chapter, I know, and I'm sorry, the next one will be longer, I promise!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Peace Chapter 3: The ribbon**_"Excuse me, do you need some help" the clerk gently asked as she saw Zack's confused expression. She had to fight the urge to laugh, because he looked completely lost. He held one pink ribbon gently in his hands, he wasn't sure if pink was her colour. Would it match her green eyes? "No thanks, I'm only looking" Zack replied, and tried to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. He then stared at some of the pearls, they were in all sizes. Small, and large. Some pearls were even made into jewellery, but he wasn't sure if jewellery was her thing. He had only seen her with a bracelet once. The clerk stared out of the window, with a small smirk on her lips. "you must love her a lot, but would you like to know what I think is a nice gift?"the clerk said and Zack stared at her. "go on" he murmured, and her smile broadened. "the perfect gift is love, because it doesn't cost anything and no matter where you are you will always have it with you." he thought about it before she continued. The clerk brushed some of her brown hair away from her eyes, and smiled before se continued. "isn't it great, to be embraced by someone that loves you. Isn't it great to hear "I love you" whispered into your ear? We sometimes buy stuff because we think that our loved ones will like it, but isn't the free gifts better than any other gift with a cost?" she paused and she could clearly see that he had listened to her. "I think you're right" he said calmly, he then put the ribbon back. And then he left the shop. "Angeal, I don't know what to give Aerith, it makes me depressed" Zack buried his face in his hands, his black spikes pointed everywhere. Angeal ruffled his hair and grinned. Zack could be hopeless sometimes, but every teenage boy was hopeless. "hasn't she told you what she desires?" his mentor looked at his "puppy" with a gentle smile on his lips."She hasn't mentioned anything" Zack said as he thought about it. No, he couldn't recall some of her wishes, but she was a good girl. She didn't ask of much. One of her wishes had been to spend more time with him, but work hadn't allowed him to fulfil her wishes. Aerith tossed and turned as she slept. Sweat ran down her pale skin, and her hair was ruffled over her white pillow. They came from everywhere, they had surrounded her. With their guns pointed at her, her breath laboured. They came closer and closer, she fell backwards. Landed on her back as she tried to steady herself with her hands. The time stopped as soon as one of them pulled the trigger. The rain was pouring down, and she was soaked wet. This wasn't just an ordinary dream, this was more like a vision… but she didn't know the victim… she couldn't see the injured person, she could only see the rest of the armed group. _I want to wake up, oh goddess I want to wake up. _Aerith thought and shut her eyes closed, she had never felt so much pain in her whole life, and blood streamed down from her body. A blond haired person sat next to her now, he cried. She took his hand and tried to sooth the younger boy. She lied to him, told him that everything was going to be alright, then she saw Zack's sword beside her, and she knew who the dying person was, it was Zack. He was going to die, she didn't know when. She closed her eyes one last time and the blonde boy shrieked so loudly she had never heard anything like it before. A faint light was all she could see, and a hand. A big hand, but friendly. It came towards her. She woke up and screamed, Zack rushed through the door and held her gently in his strong arms. He told her that everything would be alright. She had just had a bad dream. Everything was ok. Author note: I'm so sorry for late update, but high school has taken away my free time. I'll update my stories as fast as I can. Characters are (C) square enix


End file.
